sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
World War III
World War III (abbreviated WWIII '''or '''WW3), or the Third World War. It was a worldwide military global conflict. This global conflict split the majority of the world's nations into two parallel camps: the Allied Forces and their opponents, the Eastern Powers. The Allied Forces were composed mostly of Western nations and led by the United States, the European Union and Israel, whereas the Eastern Powers were comprised of Eastern nations and led primarily by Iran, China and North Korea. Spanning much of the globe, World War III resulted in the death of, at the lowest estimates, 250 million people (with the majority of historians believing that around 500 million died) making it the deadliest conflict in human history. World War III was the most widespread war in history with battles on four continents (Europe, Asia, North America and Africa). The conflict ultimately ended in an Allied Forces victory. Many of the territories and areas claimed by the Eastern Powers were liberated by Allied Forces and many major Eastern leaders were either killed or captured. The close cooperation between these nations during the war and in the years leading up to it set the stage for the World State. 'The Brewing Storm' Towards the end of the 21st century's first decade, Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad announced that Iran was increasing its nuclear enriching program and was being done so solely to increase Iran’s electrical conditions and quality. It would support this claim by sending leftover nuclear waste to other nations (such as Brazil), in compliance with an order given by the United Nations. But overtime, as warheads and missiles were continually unveiled to the public and Ahmadinejad became a much crueler dictator, it became clear to the international community that Iran was not increasing its nuclear program for just peaceful purposes such as the electrical improvement of its power plants. Many of its enemies, such as Israel and the United States, became very intimidated by the rising power in the Middle Eastern nation and feared it would strike, perhaps even destroy, them with nuclear weapons. Thus, in the early morning hours of September 2, 2014, Israel (in an act purely out of fear and desperation) launched a covert bombing raid destroying several key Iranian nuclear enrichment plants, leaving the Iranian nuclear program in ruins and Ahmadinejad in a fury. By daybreak, retaliatory missile strikes had been launched at important military and civilian targets, and Iranian troops were rapidly mobilized for an eventual invasion of Israel. The international community was reeling in fear. The United Nations quickly placed sanctions on Israel and pleaded for Iran to not retaliate to the attacks by beginning war with Israel. But after only two hours since the sanctions were placed, explosives destroyed all of Iran. U.S and British forces reacted the next day by invading Israel. The next day U.S Army Rangers and British Special Forces entered Tehran but from somewhere an Atomic Bomb had went off killing over 321,900 Troops. President Ahmadinejad who had detonated the bomb had escaped to Russia. Under Guard by General Imran Petrov and his Russo-Iranian Task Force. On the far east, China took advantage of the situation on the middle east and invaded Philippines for the Spratly Islands (these islands are known for oil and China have been known for claiming it from the Southeast Asian countries for years). Philippines tries to defend itself and calls for help from its ally, the US. Unfortunately, the U.S. forces are busy engaging in war in the middle east. Due to the large army size of China, Philippines was easily defeated in the battle for Spratly Islands. The United States reacted to China's invasion of the Philippines by launching an assault on China that crippled the Chinese military in a matter of days. The US assault included strikes from previously unknown SBS orbiting the Earth. The SBS (Satellite Battle Systems) displayed awesome power through precision strikes that rendered destruction far beyond what the world had ever witnessed.The SBS were comprised of very large solar reflectors that were able to direct and concentrate sunlight this sunlight in a super concentrated form was capable of turning a small amount of matter into anti matter with devastating effects. Soon after the SBS strikes on China, (Fearing the geopolitical implications of an American occupation of china) Russia expels Iranian officials and announces alliance with the US and allies and seizes control of China. The world powers scrambled to restore order an emergency meeting between the US, EU and Russia was made and the treaty of Peking was signed. North Korea having stayed neutral in the war quickly grew enraged that they had not been invited to the summit about their neighbors to the north and stressed to the breaking point from Chinese refugees proclaims china as their own. The allies excepted this as typical posturing by North Korea. The allies send Russian diplomats to North Korea and they are promptly executed. Russia militarizes the border with North Korea. in response and fearing the inevitable invasion, North Korea launches a preemptive nuclear strike three missiles are launched two fail to launch and one detonates 35 miles north of Seoul near the border between the Koreas. Russia invades. Russia politically and economically at the brink of collapse allows the US to invade North Korea from the south. The conflict ends quickly with the US occupying 90% of North Korea. Still enraged by Israel's strike and the treatment of Iran much of the Middle East unite to form the Islamic union and cuts off oil production to the US and Europe this is met with a threat of use of the SBS the Islamic union agrees to a treaty and former Iran becomes a US territory. Category:2060s conflicts Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving China